


Show Him Love

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Hannor [Hank x Connor] (Detroit : Become Human) One-shots [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Hank, Hurt/Comfort, Life Together, M/M, Male Bonding, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Saying 'I love you' to each other, Some angst, They have a close and affectionate relationship, Thinking About Him, Wet Dream, [at least eventually], in his mind, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Everything's different now, with it all again & That night, they get closer, they get intimate 💙
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Hannor [Hank x Connor] (Detroit : Become Human) One-shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042644
Kudos: 5





	1. Affection & Strangeness

It was cold out, just a bit dark. It's probably gonna rain soon enough. They both knew it. Especially Connor. 

These two guys are out there, taking Sumo on a walk. Although it was more of a run, since Connor wanted to try to get Hank in shape. Being worried about that older male's health. That dog was happy as he followed behind this younger guy. 

Connor had the leash. He held it, tightly, not releasing it at any moment. But he does stop, his slight running, when he noticed that Hank had stopped walking. 

He didn't seem to mind, wanting to check on him anyway, to make sure that he was okay. 

"Lieutenant? You alright?" he asked him, feeling a bit of worry and concern for Hank. Not meaning to push him too far, not all at once. 

"Oh, I'm fine, just great.. but, damn, Connor.. you're really trying to kill me…" Hank said, almost out of breath already. 

"If it seems that way, then I apologize. I don't mean to, this is just to get you in better health." Connor said, analyzing him for a second after saying that. "I just analyzed you. Your breathing is low, but your heart rate is fine. Your heart is only beating fast because you're not used to this just yet." 

"..yeah, hell no..I will not 'get used to' that or this. Or anything else that you have in mind." Hank sounded breathless. More out of breath, than ever before. Which made him remember when they were always chasing deviants a few months ago. "Connor, I'm getting too old for this." 

Connor listened to Hank's heartbeat as he got even closer to him. He walked over to him, while he talked again now. "Hank, age is just a number, remember that."

"Yeah, well, whatever you say." 

"It's not just something I say. It is something I know." 

"Whatever, smartass." 

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

It's been awhile that they've been out there. Like an hour or so. 

That late evening was getting colder out, a chilly breeze. It would also be dark out there, soon enough. It'll be night. 

"We should leave, head in. Because, fuck, it's so cold out here.." Hank said to him. 

"Very much so. But that's alright, because you don't need to be concerned, lieutenant. Don't worry about getting cold, I'II keep you warm. I will warm you up." Connor said, without really hearing or understanding, not realizing how that sounded like in this way and coming from him. His tone of voice was normal, even when saying that. 

Hank knew that this other male had meant it in an innocent way, but he takes it differently, blushing slightly. 

"You okay?" Connor asked him. 

Hank felt flustered already, by such a simple thing. His blush darkened. 

"I-I'm fine! It's nothing!" he said to him, as he yelled that out loud. 

"..alright then, if you say so, Hank." Connor had said, when he replied at this. 

"Yeah. Like I say so. Now come on, let's get inside." 

Connor just nodded at that. Without saying anything else. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Both guys are inside now, at Hank's place again. Like usual. A nice silence was between them. Until one of them breaks it. 

"Are you alright? You seemed uneasy, like you were feeling that way, Hank. If it was something that I said, I'm sorry.." 

"Connor, you don't need to apologize. I'm fine. I'm okay. So just don't worry about it, ok?" 

"Alright then, if you say so.." 

Hank was nodding at that, although glad that this conversation was already over. Now he could relax. That is, until he heard a familiar voice once again. Knowing it was Connor, naturally. 

"..about earlier, I didn't mean to push you so hard, I'm just worried about your health. That's all.." Connor gazed over at him again as he talked. He also had already put something else on. Something comfortable. He has on a black sweater and dark gray sweatpants, that's what he was wearing now, while being barefoot. 

"Connor, like I said, it's fine.." 

"Hank, please let me finish.." 

Hank nods his head, letting Connor talk again. He kept his stare on him now. 

Connor was glad that this other male let him talk, even relieved when Hank stayed quiet. "..so I decided that you can do what you want in return, for you putting up with me.." 

Hank laughed softly at that. "I would say the same thing. Considering you have to put up with a stubborn old man like me. Anyway, what do you mean?" he asked him, not fully understanding what Connor had meant. 

"What I mean is, since I made you basically suffer and run for awhile with it being cold out, that I'm gonna let you do what you want to me." Connor explained to him. 

Hank realized what he meant. His eyes widened in slight shock. Then he smirked slightly, grinned, in a soft way though. "Fine. But don't say that I didn't warn you.." 

Connor was confused now, when he heard what was said to him. He was staring at Hank again. He noticed that this older male was getting closer. Although he stays where he was. 

Hank saw this from that younger guy, keeping his slight smirk and grin. Now he was very close to him, so much that he knew that Connor could feel his breath. His heart was beating a bit. He kissed him, loving this already too. 

Connor hummed softly, letting him do that. 

Hank pulled apart from him. He pushed Connor down and onto the bed, getting on top of him. He started touching Connor. He lifted that sweater on him, upwards, just slightly. Which revealed some white skin of this lower stomach. 

Connor thought about it, realizing what was happening. It all got to him, for some reason. He didn't even know why. He was pushing him away, by the shoulders. 

His LED turned red, for a bit. 

He was afraid. Even scared. He gets frightened. Especially from his own thoughts. 

Hank snapped out of it. He realized what was wrong. He noticed that, starting to comfort this other male. "..it's okay, everything will be alright." He whispered to him, softly. He wrapped his arms around Connor, holding him close. In a warm embrace. He was comforting him, just like that, in his own way. To get Connor to calm down. 

Connor felt comforted by that. In a way, he was feeling better and comfortable with him, from only this. He stayed close to him, while he leaned on that older male. He was calming down, slowly. His LED turns normal once again, to a blue shading now. 

"Everything's okay. You're alright. I won't do anything. You're okay." Hank also said to him, whispering that to Connor. His arms are still wrapping around him. He holds him, for awhile, taking in that cold feeling from this body against him. 

Connor knew that, when he heard this. He was feeling better. He had calmed down. He listened to Hank's quiet breathing and calm, silent heartbeat. To that rhythm from it. He takes in this warm feeling as well. He also closed his eyes. Those dark hazel brown eyes. 

They cuddled for hours, staying close. They're cuddling, nuzzled against each other, almost about to fall asleep together. It seemed like. Peacefully even. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hours Later -**

Hank still felt bad about what happened earlier. He was staring at him. It appeared as though Connor wasn't really upset or thinking about it. Then again, he knows that Connor was good at hiding stuff from him, especially of what he was feeling at the moment. So he decided to ask him. 

He walked over to Connor, getting closer to him. "..are you sure that you're okay. That you don't think.." 

Connor cut him off as he turned around. "I'm alright. You don't have to worry about it either." 

Hank wasn't convinced. He felt unsure. But he didn't say anything about this. He only nodded at that. 

He wraps his arms around him. He pulled Connor over, even closer to him. 

"Hank, I have a question to ask you.." 

"Yeah, well, say it.. Connor, what is it?" 

"Is this what humans call love? Is that what I'm feeling for you?" 

'Sure' or 'shut up and just kiss me' is what Hank wanted to say. But, instead, he stayed quiet. Just silent. 

Hank smiled softly, within a slight smirk. He leaned in, down and over him, just slightly. He kissed Connor, with a bit of gentleness and filled with love. He felt Connor's smooth, cold lips against his own. 

Connor had a slight smile as well. He leaned into him too. He also felt those warm, soft lips of Hank's. He was kissing him back. Just as lovingly, almost passionately. 

It was like his question had been answered. Even without words. 

Hank was pulling apart from that kiss. He pulled away from him. He kept his smile. 

Then, after all of this, he goes somewhere else. He walked out of there. 

He decided to have something. He poured himself a glass of alcohol. He drank it down, more than halfway. Within a long sip, savoring that taste, this bitter sweetness. Until it was empty. 

After that, he was walking into his room. He shut the door behind himself, closing it. He lays down on that bed, but not under those blankets. He closed his eyes. These light shaded eyes, of an icy blue. Now he tries to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Hank was in bed, with a blanket over him, covering his body. It was wrapped around him. He still shivered slightly as he felt cold. No matter what he did, he couldn't get warm._

_He almost can't take it anymore, about to think of something else to do. Ethier to take a warm bath or have some alcohol._

_Hank had decided to try to sleep, at least, knowing that he needs it. He was wrapping that blanket around him, a bit more. Tightly around his own body._

_Then he felt something, or rather, someone else with him. He sensed another guy in bed with him. He knows that it was just Connor, naturally, but still.._

_He had a thought in his mind. 'Damn it all..' He snaps out of it, fading away from any more thoughts about this. He gazed over at that other male._

_Connor noticed that. He had a slight smile towards him. He was in bed with Hank. Under that blanket, with him._

_That blanket was still over both of them. Both guys seemed to like that, being in this warmth._

_Connor had got on top of him. He pinned Hank down under him, just slightly._

_Hank blushed a bit, at that now, but he didn't say anything about it._

_Until Connor does something else._

_Connor kissed Hank on the lips (for awhile, it seemed like), putting his fingers through those silver locks of that hair, filled with softness to the touch. He touched him, after that. Somewhere else, on this older male's body._

_"What are you..?"_

_That made him remember something else that happened awhile ago._

**_"Are you flirting with me?"_ **

**_"Well, actually, I am. Thank you for noticing, Hank."_ **

**_"Shut up, Connor."_ **

**_Hank could already feel the grin, a slight smirk on Connor's lips._ **

_"I can get you to feel warm again. I could make you feel loved, if you just let me. Let me love you.." Connor said to him._

_Hank sighed softly, still blushing. "Fine, do what you want, I really don't care.."_

_He didn't hear him say anything else. Although he does feel something. But he didn't talk. Even if it made his blush get darker. Into a darkened reddish shade. A dark crimson red. His icy blue eyes hadn't compared to that ethier. He was feeling it as this other male gets close to him._

_There was a nice silence between them, mixing with their breathing._

_Hank was realizing it a bit too late, what was happening, but he didn't seem to mind. Just slightly._

_Connor gets even closer to him. He leaned down and over Hank. He felt warmth and coldness, mixed in, within this older male's body. It just made him want that other male more._

_He breathed quietly. He stared at him, silently and deeply. He heard Hank's heartbeat as well, also loving it, just like the sound of his lover's breathing._

_Hank felt it as his chest was rising and falling as he let out some breaths. He noticed something. That he was naked. Not having on boxers like he had first thought. He had nothing on. He was noticing that this younger guy was naked too. He felt Connor's bare body against his own. His face heated up in realization. He was flustered already._

_"Connor.." He was still laying down on that bed. He turned around, onto his stomach now. He stayed there, again._

_"..Hank."_

_Connor started kissing down Hank's back, on that spine of this other male's. With such gentleness too. He kissed Hank's neck as well, also gently. Everything he did was in a gentle way._

_Hank appreciated that, secretly. He hummed softly at these soft kisses on his skin. It was nice. He felt loved already. He was blushing a bit more at those thoughts in his mind. When he realized what was probably gonna happen. Although, part of him, didn't seem to mind this._

_Connor eyed him. Silently now. He positioned himself, then he pushed inside Hank, slowly. He waited for him to adjust. After that, he started thrusting, in and out of Hank. In a slow paced way, an even rhythm._

_Hank moaned at that. His eyes closed, shut tightly. He was gripping onto the bed sheets. Then he gripped onto a pillow (that's under his head), with his other hand. His grip tightened, ever so slightly too._

_Connor puts his hand on Hank's hand (that's gripping onto those bed sheets) as he entangled their fingers together. Holding it while he made love to him. Slowly, passionately. His thrusts are deep, slow. He thrusted a bit inside him. He holds him close, lovingly, very affectionate._

_Hank was moaning slightly more, feeling so much pleasure in him. He blushed again, darkly now._

_They both felt a pleasurable feeling, a sensation, intensifying within them. Their bare bodies close together. While they're making love._

_Connor kept going. He made another thrust in him, keeping that even pace. He grips onto Hank's thighs, gently once more. Then he reached out to him. He puts his hands over Hank's eyes. He covered them._

_"Hank..~" He let out a moan, near this other male's ear, still leaning over that older guy._

_"..Connor~" Hank had said, quietly, with his low voice._

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

Hank opened his eyes, those blue hues. Slowly waking up, realizing something. That he just had a wet dream about Connor. 'What the hell..? Why now?' 

He was thinking about it. His thoughts on him. He snapped out of it, eventually. Out of his faded mind and these thoughts. 

Hank has another thought, if he should forget about that or masturbate to this, honestly. 

He was getting out of bed. He walked out of there. Out of that room (thankfully, Connor wasn't around). He decided to take a warm shower instead. To relax himself and calm down, from that unnerving dream that he just had, this all was just too much for him. 

Such a strange night it has been.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a reference about it [type of weather] because, with scenes between Connor and Hank, when it's just them - it is usually cold - raining or snowing. So I decided to write that in here, in this one-shot.
> 
> \------------------------------------------
> 
> Sorry if the angst in this part seemed rushed, I tried to write it a certain way, I hope that it didn't come out too much or something like that. Also, I know that Connor (or even Hank) seemed out of character in that part, sorry about this too [xD]
> 
> I hope that you liked it anyway, thanks for reading this 💙
> 
> \------------------------------------------
> 
> Also, there will be actual smut in the next part/chapter, instead of it just being in a dream 💜


	2. Intimate Gentleness

It's almost like he was domesticated now. Slightly living with Hank. But still able to do stuff like combat. Just like his old life. He was still a detective type android, after all. 

Even if he's a deviant now. He was still like this. He was Hank's partner again. Still that way. Able to do detective work with him. 

It was a bit different yet nice. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Connor noticed that it was cold out there. He felt like it was either gonna rain or snow. Since he felt that coldness on his bare 'skin' and because he saw those clouds in the sky, this shade of gray. Not blue. 

Which usually reminded him of Hank's eyes. Like always. 

He smiled softly, at that thought, about this other male. Whom he cares about and even loves. 

Connor was thinking again. In his mind, in these thoughts now. 

He understands love, to care about someone else. Just like a deviant. He was not just a machine anymore. He knew it, deep down within himself, understanding this as he accepted that. He admitted it. Especially to himself now. 

After awhile, it seemed like, he snapped out of it. Now he was staring elsewhere. Instead of at nothingness. 

Connor gazed over, noticing that Hank was asleep on the couch. Those icy blue eyes are closed as Hank was breathing quietly. 

He had a slight smile, softer than usual, silently. When he noticed this. He lets him sleep, loving that peaceful state of mind that Hank was in. It's nice to see. 

Connor was wearing a gray sweater and his black boxers, instead of something else. Something different from what he usually has on, feeling comfortable in this. In that soft fabric. 

He was staring at Hank once again, then he's gazing down at the ground. He saw a piece of clothing on there now. He grabbed it as he picked up that shirt. He realized that it was this older male's. 

Connor gripped it, feeling that softness and this warmth. It reminded him of Hank. Especially since it was Hank's shirt. He wrapped his arms around it, bringing that shirt upwards. 

He smelled it, for a second or two, getting a scent from it. Bitter yet kinda sweet, strangely enough. Mostly from alcohol and cologne. It was Hank's scent. He was realizing this. He noticed that. Because of knowing this, that made him blush, into a different shading. 

His blush darkened, shaded blue. He blushed a bit. Although he stayed there as he eyed Hank once more. While this other male was sleeping peacefully. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Awhile later, in this late afternoon now -_ **

Hank had sat down on the couch. He was alone now, thinking again, deep in these thoughts as his mind faded. 

He thought of Connor. His mind wandered. He was wondering how he felt about everything, how he got with a guy like him, and especially about his own feelings. 

That really made him think. He was older than him, by many years. There was also the fact that Connor will never age. He will always stay the same. 

This made him remember what was said by Kamski, those words. While it was in his mind for a bit. 

_ "Young and beautiful forever. A flower that will never wither..."  _

They were both very different. But that didn't make him love or care about Connor any less, it appeared so, as it was true. He still does care and even loves him. His feelings for Connor would never be different. Even if years went by. He will still think and feel the same way. He just knew it, deep down within, especially in his heart. 

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

**_In that quiet evening -_ **

Everything was silent, almost peaceful. Or at least, it seemed that way. Until something strange happened. 

Hank struggled to put the record in, wanting to play jazz music. To help him relax (since he was thinking about last night). He dropped it on the ground, after awhile. He kneeled down to grab that record. 

Connor does the same thing. He would help him, he had decided. He was kneeling down with Hank, reaching out. 

Hank started to reach as well, at the same time as Connor was, while he eyed it. 

Their hands touch for a split second. 

Hank got startled, pulling his hand away. Just slightly. He was blushing, a dark reddish shade on his white skin. He acted strange. He gazed over, down at the ground. At nothingness. His long hair, those gray locks, were over his face as it heated up. That hair covered it all, especially his eyes. Those blue eyes. His mind was fading once again, in deep thoughts. Now he was thinking. Just like earlier. 

'I don't know why I'm acting like this. It's probably because of that dream I had last night. But still..it's strange..I just...' he thought to himself. 

Connor was staring at him. He analyzed Hank. He noticed that, how this older male acted right now. He saw how flustered that Hank was, at the moment. He gets closer to him, again, slowly. His own mind wandered, wondering what's wrong with him. He realized that he wanted to be close to Hank, more than anything else. 

He reached out and over to Hank. He grabbed Hank's hand. He grips onto it, in a gentle way. 

Hank turned around, just slightly. He stared at Connor, filled with shock. Just for a second. Then he watched him, noticing what Connor was doing. 

Connor was watching him as well, his stare and slight warm gaze also on Hank. He leaned in. He kissed him, gently too. In a loving way. He kept his own eyes open, then he was closing them after awhile (it just seemed like). He shuts those eyes shaded of a dark hazel brown. 

Hank hummed softly, silently. He closed his eyes, just like him. His icy blue eyes no longer visible or in sight. 

They were kissing for a bit. After that, what only seemed like awhile, they pulled apart from it. Although they stay close to one another. Staying there with each other. Now they're staring (after they had opened their eyes). 

Hank still had a blush. He breathed quietly, calmly. He felt better, okay and alright, comfortable with him. 

It was a nice feeling, mixed in with a slight silence between them. 

That silence was broken by a familiar voice of this younger guy's to that older male. Saying something that he's been wanting to tell him for awhile now. 

"..I love you." 

Hank blinked his eyes, almost not believing what he just heard. So he grabbed Connor by the shirt and pulled him closer. 

"Repeat that." 

So Connor does. He said it again. "I love you." 

Connor was pulling him close, after that, while he leaned in. He kissed Hank, lovingly. He also puts his fingers through Hank's hair, gently as well. 

He pulled apart from it, after another second. He whispered softly to him. He told him the truth.

"I really do love you." 

Hank blushed again, a bit darkly, feeling flustered. In such a way. Just by these words alone. Why is he acting like this? That was so strange, very different. Especially from how he usually was. Lately, he was always blushing around Connor as he acted just like that. 

He touched Connor's hand, that was on his face.

"But why? Fucking hell.. Are you sure? I can be an asshole sometimes. I'm old and an alcoholic.." Hank said, or at least started to, until he was cut off. 

"I don't care. That's how I feel. This is what I think. I'm absolutely sure." Connor replied at that. Just saying this to Hank, being honest. He heard it as that older male talked again. He listened again, hearing what Hank had to say. 

Hank still had a blush, from all of this. He was talking once more, to Connor, staring at him now. Just like last time. Like earlier on. With those blue eyes. 

He stared at Connor, quietly. Into Connor's eyes, gazing upwards at him. These darkened eyes, filled with softness, even affection. His heart was beating fast. His feelings and emotions get the better of him. 

"I don't think I deserve you, Connor.." 

Connor stayed there. He gazed over at him, towards Hank. He was still staring at him, silently yet deeply, into Hank's eyes. Those icy blue eyes that he truly loves, really does, just like him. He loved him. Now he just had to really tell him. 

"But you do, Hank..you're not a sad, undeserving or bad man. You deserve it all, as far as I'm concerned. You deserve everything, love and happiness. Understand this, that I will always stay with you. No matter what you say or do, even if you think lowly of yourself, even if you try to push me away and out of your life..I will not leave..no matter if you don't want me to, or how much you try to get me to disappear and be gone..it won't happen, not now, not ever. Never again, will you suffer alone, after all we've been through together..I won't ever leave you alone. Until the end, I'II be staying by your side. Because I have these feelings for you. I could love you. If you just let me..." Connor said to him. His eyes, that are shaded dark hazel brown, are soft and warm. His voice was also gentle, as well as loving, while he talked to him again now. "I love you..."

Hank was blushing, more than ever before. He leaned over and on him, against Connor's body. He felt that coldness on his own warmth. Which he didn't seem to mind. He stayed there, close to him again. Staying just like this now. 

"Connor, you know that you'll be the end of me. You will be the death of me. Just know that." 

Connor holds him close. His arms wrapped around Hank. He heard the beating of Hank's heart, loving it. He smiled softly, more than ever. More than his usual slight smile, a bit warm and soft, mixed in with a gentle stare. An affectionate gaze. 

"I know, Hank." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna write more for this later, just so you know xD


End file.
